SaiTorr Ecwropri
"Anyone can make a difference . . . whether it is good or not." ~ ''SaiTorr Shipclanker to a Clone Recruit in battle. Summary '''SaiTorr Ecwropri', or Better known as SaiTorr "Shipclanker" was a Red-skinned Togrutan from the Planet Shili. He was born from a famous Smuggler, Thashi Ecwropri, who had to hide SaiTorr from a gang called The Hooked Thieves, ''who hunted them down. SaiTorr's mother was killed by the gang, but SaiTorr was saved by his father. SaiTorr was put up for adoption and later was adopted by a Togrutan Couple. The ''Hooked Thieves ''hunted SaiTorr down throughout his childhood, which made a mysterious situation for his family. At age 24, SaiTorr graduated from school and became a represenative for the planet of Shili. Once again, ''The Hooked Thieves ''were hunting SaiTorr. When Rumors spread of Count Dooku starting an anti-Repubic Alliance, Tensions rose in the Senate. SaiTorr Ultimately decided to join the Republic in the fight against Dooku's Separatist Alliance in what would be known as the Clone Wars. SaiTorr served under Jedi Master Ectah Sem for the first year of the Clone wars, rising through the ranks in only a handful of battles. Sem was a key role-model to SaiTorr, and they both relied on each-other through many trying times. SaiTorr, Sem, and their squad, ''Pulse Squad, ''were commisioned to fight a Separatist Invasion on Ryloth in the Clone wars. However, the Separatists wiped out almost all of their resistance, including the Jedi General Ima Gun Di, and Master Sem. Less than half of Pulse Squad remained, including SaiTorr, and they all retreated to Cham Syndulla's Resistance. Several Weeks later, Help arrived from the Republic, and SaiTorr was part of Ryloth's Final liberation. After Ryloth, SaiTorr was recruited by a Secret Republic Mercenary group Called ''Minions Of The Force. With their aided Teamwork, SaiTorr defeated The Hooked Thieves ''and ended countless other battles. SaiTorr resided among the Group up until 19 BBY, when the Group members were Separted by Order 66. SaiTorr hid from the Empire until he joined the newly formed Rebel Alliance in 2 BBY. Biography Childhood (47 BBY - 35 BBY) "Don't worry kid, you'll be just fine. Just fine . . ." ~ Hale Ecwropri watching SaiTorr from an ally. SaiTorr Ecwropri was born in 47 BBY in his mother's hometown on Shili. Her mother, Thashi Ecwropri, was a Popular Smuggler who was hunted for the Bounty Hunter Guild. She was forced to hide SaiTorr from gangs hired by the guild to kill them and bring them before the guild. A week after SaiTorr's birth, Thashi was assassinated at a Trandoshan Compound owned by ''The Hooked Thieves '', while she kept SaiTorr. Fortunately, Thashi's Husband and SaiTorr's father, Hale Ecwropri, rescued him and escaped the compound to the city world of Coruscant. Hale gave him up to adoption for a less-troubled life, so that he could draw ''The Hooked Thieves ''from knowing what happened to SaiTorr. He was adopted less than a week later by a Togrutan couple, Mag and Deebos Phell. SaiTorr grew up in a poor family with 1 older brother, Aphotic Phell, but fortunately learned to live with few. He had no one to clarify any family history or anything of the past. Hale Ecwropri still lived, but hid to prevent danger from SaiTorr. He was known for recieving many nightmares, often including what SaiTorr described as a 'Lizard man' At age 7, ''The Hooked Thieves, ''and their new leader, Keejas Ren, discovered SaiTorr. He was kidnapped by the gang and threatened to be killed. However, a mysterious assailant ambushed the gang and rescued SaiTorr. The man, who turned out to be SaiTorr's father, bribed SaiTorr 200,00 Credits not to tell his family of anything that transpired. When faced with the question of where the credits came from, SaiTorr would not tell. When the credits were discovered not to have belonged to no one, SaiTorr's parents decided to use the money to send him to a high Education School on Coruscant. Represenative (23 BBY - 21 BBY) ''"There is no doubt a conspiracy at hand." ~ ''Jack Blazecaster on the matter of ''The Hooked Thieves After Graduating from School, SaiTorr decided to become a Represenative for his Homeworld of Shili. He traveled the Galaxy with many Senators and Diplomats such as Loup Tryvel and Odree Mena. However, SaiTorr always traveled with his Human aid, Jack Blazecaster. Jack was a loyal aid and assisted SaiTorr often. One important diplomatic Mission was to the Malastare system, when suspected smugglers had stolen fuel contained on the Planet's surface. SaiTorr and Jack spoke out and promised that the smugglers would be caught. Months after Malastare, SaiTorr was attacked in his Coruscant apartment by a Trandoshan thug who had a connection to The Hooked Thieves. Once again, SaiTorr was drawn into a mystery that began since his Childhood. The Coruscant poilce began the search for The Hooked Thieves, ''but to little avail. In 21 BBY, rumors spread of an exiled Jedi, Count Dooku, was forming an anti-Republic alliance. When confirmation of Jedi held hostage by the newly formed ''Separatist Alliance on Geonosis reached, a vote for use of a Clone army was in order. SaiTorr voted in favor of Clone army's use, and the Poll was ultimately agreed upon. Unfortunately, the Clones were not enough to stop the Separatists from escaping Geonosis can beginning the conquest of worlds. Because of this news, SaiTorr made a tough decision to resign from being a Represenative, and joining the Republic in their new fight against the Separatists. He believed that freedom was the right of all species, and that the sooner the new War ended, the better. A new war, that would soon be known as the Clone Wars. The Clone Wars begins (21 BBY) SaiTorr: "I now find that combat is more than aiming and pulling a trigger!" '' '''Hacker:' "Took me long enough to discover that too, kid." ~ SaiTorr and Hacker at Muunilinst. After resigning from the Senate, SaiTorr was transported to the water world of Kamino to begin Combat Training. The Kaminoins discovered how SaiTorr under-took Combat Training much faster than most clones, and how skilled he became at it. In less than a month, SaiTorr had completed Combat Training and was deported to his New Jedi General, Jedi Master Ectah Sem. Sem was an experienced Zabrak Master who commanded a popular Clone squad, Pulse Squad. SaiTorr looked up to Sem for advice and as a role-model to himself. SaiTorr's first mission with Pulse Squad and Master Sem was to the Planet of Muunilinst. Their mission was to help the Republic Forces in destroying Droid Factories built. He struggled to fight the droid forces but emerged victorious with Pulse Squad. Commander Hacker guided SaiTorr through the battle and protected him from danger, but in the end died from droid forces. SaiTorr remembered Hacker's Sacrifice and would not take it lightly. SaiTorr became a valued soldier throughout the war, and was awarded for his victories in battle. Ectah Sem recognized SaiTorr's talent of combat, and promoted him throughout a series of Battles. By the half of the first year of the Clone Wars, SaiTorr was a commander. Pulse Squad (21 BBY) General Phact: ''"Is there a, problem here?"'' SaiTorr: ''"Yes there is. And you've conducted it." ~ SaiTorr in response to a Separatist General on Christophsis. During the First year of the Clone wars, Pulse Squad was assigned to uncover a secret mining operation on Christophsis. Unsusprisingly, it was conducted by the Separatist Alliance to search for a weapons crystal. Sem, SaiTorr and Pulse Squad confronted the Separatists and their General, General Phact, but were unable to stop him from escaping the planet with the weapons Crystal. However, Phact was foolish enough to board the cruiser in an attempt to take it over. In the end, Phact was captured by Pulse Squad and put into Republic Prison. A month Later, General Grievous boarded Pulse Squad's cruiser, ''The Renegade. ''Pulse Squad sprung into action to capture him and cease his effort to damage the ship's main core. SaiTorr himself confronted Grievous in close-quarters combat. He succesfully warded off Grievous and forced him to retreat the ship, as Grievous always does. Despite Grievous's retreat, SaiTorr was congradulated for his efforts. Siege of Ryloth (21 BBY) '''Clone Trooper: '"I'm sorry General. We couldn't fend them off." SaiTorr: ''"No Trooper, I'm sorry." ''~ SaiTorr and remaining Pulse squad in retreat from battle. Half-way through the first year of The Clone wars, Pulse Squad were commisioned to fight at the planet of Ryloth. Clone Intelligence deduced that a Separatist invasion would soon become eminent on the planet. In response, The Republic sent mixed resistances to hold off the incoming invasion. SaiTorr recieved a rare invatation to join a Jedi War meeting along with Master Sem beforehand. There, SaiTorr met many unique Jedi, who would later become allies in SaiTorr's life. Pulse Squad entered an already prepared battlefield before their personal Outpost on Ryloth. They viewed the Separatists' invasion in progress from here. However, they would never be fully prepared for the strengh of the Separtists' Invasion. Miles away was Jedi Master Ima Gun Di's outpost and troops, which blocked the passage to Pulse Squad's base. The Droid army wiped out all of Ima Gun Di's forces, with only the Twi'lek's to inform Pulse Squad of the Droid's advance. SaiTorr, Sem, and Pulse Squad were in for more than they originally thought they would be. The Squad defended their base to the best of their efforts, but the Droids were unstopable. Sem made a bold move by striking deep from within the droid's march, but was shot by an Armored Assualt Tank (AAT). SaiTorr snatched Sem's saber and took it with him. More than half of Pulse Squad were dead by the end of the attack. SaiTorr and few troopers retreated the base, for once having failed a mission. They hid with Cham Syndulla, a Twi'lek freedom fighter, and his small resistance. Weeks later, the Republic finally emerged to the planet's surface, after defeating the Separatist Blockade. Days later, Jedi Master Mace Windu uncovered the resistance and recruited their help in the final liberation of the planet. SaiTorr, The Twi'leks, and Familiar Jedi to SaiTorr, all helped the final liberation of Ryloth. SaiTorr was rewarded for his help in the liberation, and returned to the war. Ryloth turned out to be a battle he would never forget. From Ryloth onward, SaiTorr used Sem's lightsaber and trained himself how to use it in combat. It was his last surving memory of Master Sem. Category:Male Characters Category:Togrutas Category:Republic Category:General